


Mine

by Fumm95



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, POV Outsider, Post After Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: a.k.a. the one where Suhee shuts down Jumin's possessiveness with a few words.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Are you okay?" on tumblr. The idea came from talking to CherieoftheDragons about jealous characters.

If she were to be entirely perfectly with herself, Yunseo Ahn was not expecting to be invited to the C&R Christmas gala. It was no slight to herself; typically, only those highest ranking in the company received invitations at all, with the only exceptions being the Chairman's and Director’s assistants. Except…

Except rumor had it that Director Han’s new wife, whose sudden appearance as one of the most influential women in high society was rife with speculation in it of itself, had softened the man considerably, as evidenced by Yunseo's pressed and gilded invitation. At the very least, his assistant seemed much more relaxed and, for that alone, she was willing to give this Ms. Suhee Jung the benefit of the doubt.

That was, of course, why she found herself that weekend dressed in finery and feeling extremely out of place amongst the elite of Korean society. She shifted slightly in her seat, casting her eyes about the room even as she took a sip of her wine, which no doubt cost nearly as much as, if not more than, her entire outfit.

It was certainly an extravagant affair, decked with all due opulence for the occasion, from the chandeliers dripping with crystalline snowflakes to the tree whose top nearly brushed the 25-foot high ceiling. And yet, there was a simple elegance to it, the normally garish decorations adorning the tree and hung throughout the room artfully arranged and so unassumingly displayed that they seemed sophisticated, almost natural.

Whether or not it was a testament to Ms. Jung’s careful eye remained to be seen.

In the center of the room, surrounded by a not-insignificant crowd of what appeared to be fellow businessmen, Director Han stood, nearly a head taller than some of his companions. His face remained an impassive mask, though he would occasionally reply to whatever was being said. Yunseo contemplated moving closer, if only to catch a glimpse of his wife, but before she could so much as make up her mind, someone dropped into the seat beside her and she obediently turned her attention over.

“Good evening.”

When she realized who it was, she nearly regretted her civility. Joonho Yim grinned at her, his eyes appraising her with an interest that set her teeth on edge. “Well, well, fancy seeing you here, Yunseo! I thought I saw you from across the room but I almost thought it was wishful thinking. I didn’t think you were one for parties.”

“I’m not.”

The curtness of her reply clearly did nothing to dissuade her conversation partner, who cast a conspiratorial look towards the center of the room before leaning nearer, not quite uncomfortably close but approaching it. “Between you and me, I’m not either, but I figured it would be a good opportunity to meet people, as it were. They say Director Han’s young wife is quite the looker too. A pity she’s stuck with such a cold man.”

At that, she blinked, directing her full attention towards the man sitting next to her. “Didn’t he declare himself before her at an exclusive party after snubbing Glam Choi and her sister, as well as revealing their deception?”

The smile she received in reply was positively condescending. “It must have been a ruse. He’s been well-known to have absolutely no interest in women of any sort for years now. Personally, I expect it’s an arranged marriage and she’s a secret daughter of foreign businessman or something. I…”

Before he could say anymore, she rose to her feet, a motion made considerably more dramatic by the swish of her skirts about her, and nodded at him, as stately as she could. “I thank you for your conversation, Mr. Yim, but I believe I will get something to eat.”

Once she had moved beyond earshot, she breathed a sigh of relief. Certainly, the man was a fool to speak so in company, but she’d be an ever bigger one to remain in his presence as he spouted such nonsense, even if it did go unnoticed.

She was distracted enough by her thoughts that she nearly ran into someone, and leapt back with a barely muffled cry. The other woman, barely reaching her height even in three inch heels, only took a step back, somehow managing to avoid tripping over her gown. “My apologies.”

“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. I admit I was a bit distracted by the delectable-looking desserts. No harm done.” Bright brown eyes met hers, warm and instantly putting her at ease. “How are you enjoying this party?”

She shrugged without thinking. “It’s going well enough, I think. The decorations are quite elegant and the food is, admittedly unsurprisingly, excellent. I haven’t been to any before so I can’t say I can compare this to others, though. And you?”

A faint look of mischief quirked the woman’s lips before they settled back into serenity. “I believe it’s going well, though it remains to be seen whether it will end as well as it started.”

  
“I suppose so.”

In the silence, she couldn’t help but notice that the woman’s dress, though simple compared to some at the gala, was incredibly intricate, the green matching the holly woven into her hair and setting off the gems that sparkled, gleaming, from her earrings, necklace, and ring. A quite well-to-do woman then, likely the wife of a businessman, though displaying none of the airs she might have expected.

Perhaps she had underestimated some of them.

Before she could fully take the time to process that thought, she was interrupted by the arrival of two men, both of whom offered extravagant bows to her companion. “My dear Ms. Jung, I must say that you are looking more radiant than ever tonight. Might it be on account of your successful gala?”

With a winsome grin, the speaker pressed a lingering kiss to the lady’s hand, even as the woman who could only be Director Han’s wife offered a demure smile, though Yunseo thought she saw a glint of amusement in her bright eyes. “You flatter me, Mr. Shin. I am only your humble hostess, I’m afraid. All credit for tonight must go to my husband’s assistant, Miss Kang. I cannot imagine the amount of time and effort she has put into ensuring this great success. I’m certain she’ll be quite delighted to hear your compliments…”

To her mild disappointment, the trio, Ms. Jung now openly grinning while the two men looked somewhat less enthusiastic, moved out of earshot in search for Miss Kang. While she deliberated whether or not to follow, however, a small commotion from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to find a plate upturned on the floor and what looked strangely like Director Han apologizing to one of the secretaries at C&R.

On the other hand, judging from the poor woman’s red face, said apology might have seemed considerably more realistic if his expression looked less like he were contemplating the best way to avoid murdering whichever soul was foolish enough to cross him.

Yunseo was moving before she even realized it, striding across the floor without any idea of what she planned to do once she was close enough. All she saw was the sharp displeasure on Director Han’s face, though thankfully, apparently not directed towards the secretary before him.

His wife seemed to have the same idea; by the time she drew near, Ms. Jung had already hurried over, laying a placating hand on her husband’s arm and speaking to the other woman in such low tones that she couldn’t make out the words. Nonetheless, whatever it was must have been successful; with a bow, the secretary disappeared into the crowd, leaving the couple behind.

“Are you okay?” Ms. Jung murmured.

As Director Han looked about, Yunseo hastily bent to collect the plate, ears straining to catch his reply.

“I’m fine.”

“Then that was…?”

“An accident.”

In spite of herself, Yunseo raised her eyebrows at his curt tone, but his wife seemed hardly concerned, only chuckling under her breath. “You may be able to dissuade others from asking with that tone, Jumin, but it has never worked on me and you know it. What was that about?”

When the only response to the question was a pause, followed by Ms. Jung’s merry laughter, she chanced an upward glance and nearly found herself staring. The director’s face was what could only be called sheepish and—she blinked to make sure she wasn’t imagining things—oddly flushed.

“If you were concerned about Mr. Shin, he was being friendly, Jumin, as he always is. We have seen him enough times that surely you know this.”

Yunseo ducked her head and coughed to hide her amusement; Director Han’s reply was nearly inaudible in its mumbling, but she thought she caught something about being irrational and not liking the attentions other men paid to her. Judging from his wife’s long sigh, she was likely not far off the mark.

“As exciting as some may think possessiveness is, jealousy does not become you, Jumin,” Ms. Jung chided, thought there was affection in her voice too. “I am yours and you are mine, as I’m sure you well know. No amount of attention, flirtatious or not, from any other man will change how I feel for you.”

When the pause stretched longer, Yunseo chanced a glance up to find Ms. Jung, a hand on her husband’s arm for balance, stretching up to leave a brief, chaste kiss on his cheek. As she looked back down, she thought she saw familiar brown eyes dance at her, but the next second, they were focused back on the Director, and she wondered whether she had imagined the whole thing.

“Now, you go apologize again to Miss Seong, properly this time, and then calm down and behave yourself for the rest of the evening.”

“Your wish is my command, my queen.” Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as Director Han, a teasing smirk clear in his voice, pressed a kiss of his own to his wife’s hand before strolling off in the direction of the secretary, leaving his wife staring off after him with a small, private smile and her kneeling on the floor, still pretending to be absorbed in the task of cleaning up the mess.

A few heartbeats passed in silence as she truly focused on tidying up, before soft, thoughtful words caught her attention.

“I am not so oblivious as to be ignorant to the rumors that circulate about the nature of my relationship with my husband.” Yunseo raised her head to find Ms. Jung looking forward and away from her, something strangely melancholic in her eyes, but the words were quiet enough that only she could possibly be meant to hear them. “Even members of the RFA, as much as they are family, have questioned my decision, although they do have personal biases of their own, ones that I am not privy to. Nonetheless, though I concede that it may not always seem like it, he is a good man and a loving husband. I could ask for nobody better to love and share my life with.”

There was a pause, during which time she was not sure whether she was meant to respond, but instead, Ms. Jung turned her head, catching her gaze. “I must admit I am glad to have someone bear witness to the man that he truly is.”

Before she could so much as begin formulating a response to that quiet confession, the woman all but glided away, leaving her alone with her thoughts and a grin that would not leave her lips for the rest of the night.


End file.
